prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪
is an original character image song for the Smile Pretty Cure! series. It is performed by the voice actresses of the 5 Smile! Cures and Candy. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Warau waraeba waraou Happy no mahō ( ) Hikari yori hayaku todoke egao tachi♪ ( ) ( ) ( ) Sore ga min'na no sainō! ( ) Hana mo arashi mo norikoe koko ni iru yo ( ) Moshimo chikara ni naretara ureshī na Warau waraeba waraou warai tobasou ( ) Itsuka kanashī koto sae takaramono ( ) ( ) Kyō mo oshaberi saikō! ( ) Iku yo! Sakamichi wa ga michi nobori kudari ( ) Nanigenai ashiato ni mo hana wa saku Utau utaeba utaou namida fuite ( ) Tsurai toki koso egao wa okurimono ( ) ( ) Sore ga gonin no yūjō!! ( ) Hana mo arashi mo norikoe koko ni iru yo ( ) Dakara yakusoku wa iranai asu ga aru Warau waraeba waraou Happy no mahō ( ) Hikari yori hayaku todoke egao tachi♪ ( ) |-|Kanji= 笑う　笑えば　笑おう Happyの魔法(Hi! Hi!) 光より速く届け　笑顔たち♪(スマイルクル〜) あのね　背中を見れば　今日のテンションが解る せやで　隠したってな　お見通しや 涙のあとを　拭っても(ダイジョウブクル?) 心配かけたく　なくっても(ワカルクル〜) 目と目で通じる　言葉があります それがみんなの才能!(サイノウ) 花も嵐も乗り越え　ここにいるよ(Hi! Hi!) もしもチカラになれたら　嬉しいな 笑う　笑えば　笑おう　笑い飛ばそう(Yes☆ Yes☆) いつか悲しいことさえ　タカラモノ 私たちのコブシは 「ゆるぎない心」だよね けどな　おやつは別腹　悩むとこや いちご大福　たこやきさん(オイシソウクル〜) なんなら両方　アリにする?(ソウスルクル〜) 迷って困って　着地点ナシです 今日もオシャベリ最高!(サイコー) 行くよ!坂道　わが道　上り下り(Go! Go!) 何気ない足跡にも　花は咲く 歌う　歌えば　歌おう　涙ふいて(Sing♪ Sing♪) 辛い時こそ笑顔は　オクリモノ 一緒に過ごした　時間がな(タノシイクル〜) キモチのりぼん　結んだの(ハートフル) 晴れても雨でも　みんなで行きましょ それが5人の友情!!(ユウジョウ) 花も嵐も乗り越え　ここにいるよ(Hi! Hi!) だから約束はいらない　未来(あす)がある 笑う　笑えば　笑おう Happyの魔法(Hi! Hi!) 光より速く届け　笑顔たち♪(スマイルクル〜) |-| English= Laugh, just laugh, let's laugh with Happy magic (Hi! Hi!) Smiles travel faster than the speed of light♪ (Smile kuru~) Hey I understand your tension today just by seeing your back That's right I clearly see you holding it in Even after wiping away your tear stains (Are you alright kuru?) Even when you don't want us to worry (We know kuru~) Exchanging words through our eyes That's our talent! (Talent) Overcoming flowers, storms and more, we're here now (Hi! Hi!) We'll be glad to become your strength Laugh, just laugh, let's laugh and laugh out loud (Yes☆ Yes☆) Even sorrow will become treasure someday Our "unwavering hearts" are our fists But we're always worried if there's enough room for desserts Strawberry daifuku and takoyaki (Looks yummy kuru~) Shall we just have both? (Let's do that kuru~) Worries and troubles without a destination Today's idle chat is the best! (The best) Let's go! The hilly road is our road that goes up and down (Go! Go!) Flowers bloom even in our casual footprints Sing, just sing, let's sing as we dry those tears (Sing♪ Sing♪) Smiles are gifts during painful times The time we spent together (are so much fun kuru~) Are tied together by ribbons of emotion (Heartful) Let's go together even if it is sunny or rainy That's the friendship between us five!! (Friendship) Overcoming flowers, storms and more, we're here now (Hi! Hi!) That's why we don't need promises for the future Laugh, just laugh, let's laugh with Happy magic (Hi! Hi!) Smiles travel faster than the speed of light♪ (Smile kuru~) Trivia *This song is played as an insert song in episode thirty four. Audio Category:Songs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs